halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriella Gordon
|birth = August 2 2529|gender = Female|height = *7ft 1in (with armor) *6ft 4in (without armor)|hair = Brown|eyes = *Brown (left) *Green (right)|affiliation = * (formerly) * :* |rank = * (2550-2558) * (2558-???)|specialty = Sniper|battles = *Battle of Draymen * * *Battle of Guardian-IV *Battle of New Genus *Investigation on Sanghelios *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle of Sydney *Battle of Luna *Battle of Iris (2564)|status = Active}}Gabriella Marianne Gordon ( : 37822-90154-GG) was a in the and was a member of Recon Team Charlie. She was conscripted into the for her unique and skilled role with a sniper rifle and hand-to-hand combat. She current serves aboard the UNSC Raven's Nest under David Greyson and is the sniper for Fireteam Guardian. Early Years Born to an indie colony of , Gabriella "Gabbie" Gordon was born to congressman Justin Gordon and his wife Sarah. As a small child, Gabbie was exceptional fast and because of this, played soccer as a child and was one of the best. Though she was living a great life, Gabbie was neglected by her parents due to their jobs and political campaigns. Because of this, Gabbie was very anti-social and quiet in class and had little friends expect for her best friend, Alexa Matthews. High School Growing up as normal as she could, Gabbie and Alexa continued to be friends and played sports together. Though the two had decent grades, they were fantastic at sports and soon proposed a soccer career. But as the girls turned 19, Meridian was attacked by the Covenant killing Gordon's mother. Seeing her father break down and her planet attacked, both Gabbie and Alexa enlisted in the navy and were accepted. Human-Covenant War Both Gordon and Matthews finished basics with top honors in sniping and reconnaissance receptively. The two were later paired with each other and placed on Recon Team Charlie under the command of Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Rosa. Battle of Draymen As the Covenant broke through the defenses of Draymen, the UNSC Starboard Dog was deployed along with Recon Team Charlie and Gordon. The team was deployed to the town of Tyrant for a recon mission as a large Covenant presence was detected there. Mission to Tyrant Deploying along with Alpha-3, Gordon and her team were sent to a high-rise rooftop in order to scoop out Covenant LZ's and deployment fields. Both Gordon and Matthews noticed several phantoms coming in and out of a nearby cave system. Rosa sent Gordon, Matthews and two members of Alpha-3 to investigate the system. The group entered the system and discovered a large underground connection of tunnels being used by Covenant forces to transport troops and supplies. The two ODST's retreated back to the main group while Gordon and Matthews planted beacons around the site and engaged some Covenant and were able to kill a zealot. Afterwards the duo returned to main group and both teams were extracted from the area and prepared for an assault on the city and cave system. Operation: Quiet Strike After the Mission to Tyrant, Rosa and Gordon reported of the cave system and requested an immediate strike on the location. The request was granted and the operation put into motion lead by Colonel Richard Ford. Recon Team Charlie (or Charlie Team) were deployed via orbital drop pods along with several ODST teams and with a large army assault acting as a distraction, the naval personal entered the caves. The team moved through the system and easily eliminated a large Covenant deployment. Charlie was then tasked with taking out several key points the area, including a large oil depot for the Covenant. Arriving at the site, Gordon easily took out several high ranking members and dozens of grunts in the process. Matthews led two members of the team in an attack on the base to secure the site and capture any resources needed. Gordon would join Matthews in capturing needed resources and soon, the team was ready for pick up. But, as the squad moved out, a large Covenant attack came in from above and easily killed two of Gordon's teammates. Holding their own, the naval troopers were soon outmatched by Covenant forces and soon, Rosa was killed leaving Matthews and Gordon. The two held off the Covenant and were eventually picked up by a pelican carrying Captain Maxwell Drake and Colonel Ford. Though the two were congratulated for their courage, Gordon felt a void and saw it as her fault the others were killed. Drake then had Charlie severe with him to get the blame off of Gordon who was promoted to squad leader by Matthews' request. Siege of East Garrison After the devastation of the Covenant supply lines, they attacked the nearby city of East Garrison, a large military deployment area. Alpha-2 and Charlie Team were deployed to assist with the defenses. Charlie Team was sent ahead to scout out the nature reserve that they landed in. Gordon and Matthews were able to find a small Covenant outpost and decided to attack. The two successfully cleared the station and reported to Alpha-2 and the group moved up. The teams then encountered marines and with the help of Gordon and her squad along with Alpha-2, the marines then moved up, and a convoy began with Gordon leading the charge. During the fight to retake the main courtyard, Drake was shot by an elite zealot and was later stabbed by it, killing him. Gordon then shot and killed the Zealot and continued to push forward with her team. Afterwards, Alpha-2's members were reassigned to different squads, leaving Charlie on their own. Gordon then led the team into main street and called out several points of interest for UNSC bombers and was instrumental in the takedown of a nearby Spire. Gordon and her team were sent to shut down the spire's shields, which they did so almost flawlessly. The team infiltrated the spire and cleared all the Covenant around the base without a single soldier noticing, then entered the spire's main control room, killed the four grunts guarding and assassinated the elite at the top. The squad was then picked up by a pelican after they dropped the shield and escaped just as demolition teams came and destroyed the spire. Once the team returned to the city, they were deployed to West Street as it was suffering heavy losses and needed covering fire. As the team deployed, they were instantly hit and soon came crashing down, yet still killed some Covenant. The team took cover in an old nightclub and picked off the Covenant, soldier by soldier. As the team kept their attack up, they were discovered and squads of Covenant found their way inside and attacked the team. Gordon and her squad were able to stop the Covenant but not without a lost as Johnson was killed with a needler to her right eye. Afterwards, marines were able to push through the Covenant and recaptured the street and reinforced the nearby Army barracks. The team was then extracted, as the Covenant regrouped for what seemed a counter attack. Air Raid Offensive Charlie Team, now led by Lieutenant Fletcher Statesmen, was deployed within pelican gunships to a Covenant cruiser above East Garrison along with twelve other pelican crews in order to take over the ship. The team was fired upon, but was never hit and was the first group inside the cruiser. Once inside, the team made their way to weapons and supply rooms and made short work of both the Covenant and supplies itself. Afterwards the team regrouped with the other insertion teams and they all made their way towards the bridge and stormed it. The cruiser's crew and bridge was recaptured successfully with little casualties. Ford then had the insertion teams use the ships guns and fire at opposing corvettes, which work wonderfully. However, a small hole into the reactor was shot and the reactor extremely damaged. The teams then evacuated out with all hands surviving. Afterwards, a new fleet came and forced the Covenant to abandoned their efforts on the planet for more propitiable human worlds. Fall of Reach Deployed on August 14th, 2552, Recon Team Charlie was sent to to assist with the defenses against a possible Covenant attack. Soon, the team along with Gordon were sent to to halt the siege of the city. Siege of New Alexandria Once the team was deployed, they were stationed on 64th street to stop possible Covenant ground units while others handled the civilian evacuation and air combat. The team was engaged by several brute packs, but they were able to hold them off. after four hours on guard, the team was redeployed for civilian evac ops in the upper levels of the city. Gordon and Matthews personally led a squad of troopers and civilians to three different evacuation sites. Afterward, Gordon discovered a Covenant launch station made from an old UNSC docking port. Gordon and Matthews went to the station and assassinated the command crew before driving back Covenant forces with the help of a pelican gunship. The rest of Charlie Team came to the port and set up a rally point for another evacuation site for civilians and UNSC if needed. The team was then sent to assist in securing the East Defense Complex with and other army units. Though successful at first, the group was pushed back more and more every hour and soon, remained on the coast until arrived and led the UNSC to retake the station. Gordon and Matthews were then picked up and bought to Sentinel Memorial Tower in east New Alexandria. While there, the soldiers witnessed the cities glassing and almost utter destruction. The team was then redeployed to to assist with UNSC evacuation and for their own evac. Battle of Aszod Deployed from the Starboard Dog, Recon Team Charlie were sent to the forward front of the region to cut off Covenant supply chains from reaching Aszod. The team was successful thanks to the work of Beta-1 and other Recon teams. However, a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser flew overhead and made a strait shot for Asmod. Lieutenant Statesmen and Gordon agreed to return to the Starboard Dog for future deployment and the captain willingly agreed. Battle of Earth Gordon and Recon Team Charlie were instantly deployed to the city of as the Covenant invaded a small portion of the mega-city. Gordon and Matthews were deployed to the surface and reported to several teams of Covenant movement and tactical plans from ariel views. Charlie was then deployed to recapture with . The team were able to hold against the Covenant but soon, the aliens became to overwhelming and thus the squad was forced to retreat outside the reserve. After the team lost the reserve, they were redeployed to the downtown region to assist with civilian evacuation. Gordon then led Matthews and Petty Officer First Class, Cassy Arnold for a deep cover mission while Statesmen and the other two members of Charlie stayed and evacuated civilians. The trio located a small Covenant navy camp and attacked after seeing the ODST team, Delta-7 enter the area. After the camp was cleared, Charlie and Delta-7 were recovered the brought back to West Point Base, with Arnold joining the ODST team. Battle of Voi On November 17th 2552, Recon Team Charlie was deployed to Voi to provide recon on a incoming Covenant assault. During the op, the team went under heavy fire and were engaged by multiple Covenant forces. As the soldiers held the ground, a brute chieftain was able to slip past and attack from the rear, killing Alexa Matthews. Furious, Gordon attacked and killed the chieftain and ran through the Covenant until she was knocked un-conscience by a grunt. Realizing she was about to die, Gordon closed her eyes, but soon heard gunfire and felt dead bodies falling on her. Her squad had saved her and pushed up and gain much needed ground because of it. The team was then able to finish off the Covenant and witness to the navy's final push onto the Covenant. Spartan-IV Career Sometime in 2558, Gordon was conscripted into the Spartan-IV Program and was assigned to Fireteam Guardian under the command of David Greyson. She would be joined by Christopher Drake and Emily Todd and the four would become the Spartan leaders onboard the UNSC Raven's Nest. Battle of Guardian-IV Deploying from the UNSC Raven’s Nest, Fireteam Guardian was sent to Argo Mountain Range to assist and secure the front line outpost that was heavily under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Jumping out of their pelican, Guardian made their way towards the outpost and meet up with the war veteran, . Securing the front of the outpost, Spartan Emily Todd quickly began using her knowledge of Forerunner technology to completely secure the outpost which was a Forerunner facility. After a minor skirmish with Promethean forces, Fireteam Guardian had completely secured the outpost and with Stacker and about three other marines went to find other possible marine deployments before nightfall. After only finding about five and a half squads, pelicans came down to retrieve both Stacker and Fireteam Guardian. Forerunner Compound Finding the primary source of most Forerunner activity on the planet, Guardian was sent to lockdown the facility and destroy the possible AI in command of the situation. Deploying along side several ODST’s, Guardian entered he dig site and encountered heavy Promethean resistance. Fighting their way into the the facility, Guardian then encountered , an ancient Promethean encountered by both and and had not been seen since the Guardian Crisis. Guardian began to engage the Warden and luckily banished him to wherever he came from. As Guardian moved deeper into the facility, another Warden spawned and soon, a whole army. That was the moment that the spartans realized that the Forerunner AI was Warden Eternal himself. While Guardian held of Warden, Spartan Christopher Drake attacked the AI and destroyed it along with Spartan Gabriella Gordon. New Olympia After attacking and stopping the Promethean threat on Guardian IV, Fireteam Guardian changed their focus on the Covenant as they began to attack New Olympia, a mega city on the continent of Ulysses. Fireteam Guardian were deployed into a Covenant dark zone and began to investigate. Moving deep into the dark zone, Guardian then discovered a Forerunner AI being used by Covenant forces. After Guardian killed the Covenant, they secured the AI who called itself 866 Helpful Compliance. Fireteam Guardian then escorted the AI to a Covenant jammer and destroyed it thus clearing up the sector. Guardian then returned Compliance to Captain Michelson of the Raven’s Nest to interrogate Compliance. Spartan David Greyson was then deployed with Stacker to find a lost marine team in Sector 10 of New Olympia. Finding nothing more than fallen bodies, Stacker and Greyson were overrun by Promethean forces. Finding cover, a Sangheili warrior saved them both and all three returned to Raven’s Nest were the warrior revealed to be a servant of Spartan Todd’s father. Deciding to complete the mission first, Fireteam Guardian along with Compliance headed for the Covenant Base to stop them once and for all. Assault on the Covenant Fireteam Guardian, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker, 866 Helpful Compliance, and the UNSC Raven’s Nest found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake lead several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Investigation on Sanghelios Using a stolen Storm Faction Phantom, Fireteam Guardian arrived on Sanghelios to investigate possible Forerunner activities. Once arriving on the planet, Guardian engaged the local Covenant group, Devil’s Cry and attacked several outpost. As they were about to break into a no-man’s land, Guardian came across Mahkee Zattin, Todd’s old school teacher when she grew up on Sanghelios. Freeing her, Greyson and Todd called down Compliance who was piloting their phantom to pick up the spartan and the wounded teacher while the rest of Guardian pushed own to find Mahkee’s students. Finding them, Guardian, Mahkee and the children returned to Zattin Village, the capital of the State of Zattin. Zattin Village Returning to Todd’s village, Fireteam Guardian found Todd’s adoptive father Thel Zattin, the head scientist for the whole state. After a few minutes of catch up, Todd’s father agreed to help both her and her team so long as would accompany them. Also joining the spartans and Thel was his older brother Rtas Zattin, the village’s Kaidon. Traveling to the source of the transmission, Guardian the two sangheili went to work and eventually found themselves at a Forerunner site. Fearing for the village’s safety, the group then planted explosives to crack down the door. Once inside, Helpful Compliance went to work accessing the station’s network when the Warden Eternal arrived yet again. Thel and Rtas held off the Promethean while Guardian attempted to stop the station. Drawing his sword, Warden attacked Todd and almost killed her wasn’t not for both her father and Spartan Greyson’s help. Unfortunately, Thel was injured and sacrificed himself to save his daughter. Orbital Bombardment After the station was shut down, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the agreed. After firing, nearly all prometheans were dead along with the Covenant. After Thel’s death ceremony, Guardian was forced to leave for a future deployment with a heart-broken Emily Todd. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Guardian were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Guardian took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Moving through the dense jungles of Zeta Halo, Fireteam Guardian engaged multiple Insurrectionist camps and several Covenant outposts. Finding Insurrectionist as prisoners of the Covenant, Fireteam Guardian interrogate them and discovered the whereabouts the commanders aside from Marcus Wright. Guardian was deployed to hunt down General Patrick Matthews and stop him not matter what the cost. Hunting down both Matthews and Covenant command, Guardian was recalled back to the Raven’s Nest to combat the Covenant. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle of Sydney Coalition of the New Earth Government Returning to , Fireteam Guardian was briefed on a new large scale Insurrection known as the Coalition of the New Earth Government and their lead enforcer, codenamed SABER. Greyson, Drake and Gordon went on a scout op to another facility to receive more intel on SABER, Todd stayed and retrieved any other intel on the Coalition she could. While driving down the highway, Guardian was engaged by SABER and a squad of Insurgents. Drake provided cover from the bridge above while Gordon and Greyson evacuated the civilians and engaged SABER. After being wounded by the ex spartan, Gordon went to cover while Greyson engaged SABER. After a brief fight, Greyson learned the identity of SABER, his long time high school enemy, Andrew Dallas. Drake tacked the rogue spartan and Gordon shot him but still Dallas was able to escape leaving Guardian confused and scarred. Avery Class Takeover A few hours later, Guardian met the other rogue spartans Matthew Sabjoi and Cassy Arnold and engaged them. Escaping, the rogues dropped some intel that three new Avery Class Heavy Cruisers was hijacked by the Coalition. Gathering targeting data, the Coalition planned to attacked and kill all of Sydney. Luckily, ONI had a contingency plan, using codes to have the auto turrets change targets from the city to the other ships. The spartans of Guardian were sent to stop the cruisers by using the codes and kill all insurrectionist on board and arrest the rogue spartans. Todd and Drake boarded the UNSC Thoraces, Gordon the UNSC New Century and Greyson the UNSC Avery. Three V. Four Drake and Todd were successful but were engaged by a large insurrectionist group led by Sabjoi, who Drake engaged in a fist fight but was beaten. After Drake was on the ground Todd used her Sangheili training and knocked out Sabjoi. Gordon was also successful but as she exited the control hub, she was attacked by Arnold who used a prototype Human Energy Sword designed by ONI. Entering the control hub. Greyson was also attacked by Dallas who also wielded an Sword, and thus Greyson pulled out an electric baton and the two began to duel. After and intense fight, Greyson was able to replace the targeting data with the codes and shoved Dallas into the waters below. The ships began to fire upon each other killing several insurgents but luckily, Gordon was also able to kill Arnold by stabbing her in the thought after an equally intense duel. Finale The ships were brought back to the ground below and the surviving Insurgents were arrested along with Sabjoi. After interrogating the rogue spartan, he relieved that their was a complex on Luna holding his CO, Colonel John Fenix and thus Guardian was redeployed. Battle of Luna Arriving on Luna After the leader talked, Fireteams Guardian, , and were deployed to the surface of to confirm the sightings. Arriving on Luna, the teams made their way towards an old research facility used during the Human-Covenant War. Finding plenty of Insurgents, Greyson took command and ordered a three pronged attack on the facility. Capturing two scorpions the Fireteam Switchback lead the distraction while fireteams Crimson and Guardian entered the complex. Raid on Luna Fireteams Guardian and Crimson entered the station only to find themselves attacked by Insurgents. Ordering Crimson to find another way around, Greyson and the rest of Guardian engaged the Insurrectionist. Taking cover from turret fire Guardian went to action, first eliminating the turrets then opposing snipers. Greyson and Todd then pushed up forcing the Insurrectionist back. While this was happening, Crimson was downloading all data on the area whilst Switchback eliminated the outside defenses. Fireteam Guardian then entered the command center and arrested the leader Colonel John Fenix. Just before however, Dallas had returned and survived with a few scars. Hoping to finish what he had started, Greyson engaged Dallas and two dueled. As they dueled, Fenix broke free and attacked the rest of Guardian. After another intense fight, both Fenix and Dallas died by a bullet and a knife to the face respectively. Switchback and Crimson reported that the station was cleared and most surviving Insurgents had surrendered. Battle of Iris Fireteam Guardian was deployed to the Independent Colony, Iris a planet glassed back in 2536. Coming onto the planet via space elevator, the spartans quickly discovered the planet was under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Getting employed by President Whewell, Guardian went to work securing the local settlement and move towards the city of Draxus. Fireteam Guardian was deployed to the Independent Colony, Iris a planet glassed back in 2536. Coming onto the planet via space elevator, the spartans quickly discovered the planet was under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Getting employed by President Whewell, Guardian went to work securing the local settlement and move towards the city of Draxus. Fall of a Brother Being assigned to assist a marine squad by an old mining exploration, Guardian arrived to discover all the marines dead and one scientist dying. The scientist explained it was some alien technology on then the spartans were attacked by Promethean forces. Moving towards their escape route, Gordon went to the ground to get an old pick-up truck ready while the rest of Guardian made sure that the Promtheans didn’t hit a gas pump that could kill them all. Spartan Drake realizing that if he did not do something, Guardian would fall. Thus he jumped down from his cover, entered a truck, drove down the tunnel, turned around and drove into the gas pump, killing all the prometheans. Final Day Returning to Draxus, Guardian was asked to help assist with attacking the Covenant fleet orbiting the planet. Having no other choice, Guardian went into a pelican and headed for the fleet. Evading constant fire from seraphs, the spartans landed on a corvette with three teams of marines. Gaining access to the bridge, Spartan Gordon took control and few the ship right underneath several cruisers and a single carrier. Priming the slip-space drive to go critical, Spartans Greyson and Todd along with the surviving marines escaped the corvette with Gordon and watched the ships get sucked into oblivion. Calling for reinforcements, Fireteam Guardian was picked up by the UNSC Raven’s Nest just an hour later. Psych-Interviews Personality Gordon has been described as quiet and quite anti-social to the point where she had only one friend until coming into contact with Guardian. Since then, Gordon has grown into a somewhat sociable person, forming a sister like bond with Emily Todd and a great friendship with David and Chris. Gordon is extreme "team" believe, as she would refuse to go on missions without at least one person. Gordon is self-scarificing, but no where near the levels as Chris or David. Gordon is also a strong logician, letting facts and reasoning guide her and her actions except for when she joined the military. Gordon hated her parents due to their neglect and her father's falling out after her mother died. So in order to get away, Gordon left for the military with Alexa. Despite growing up on an Indie Colony, Gordon was extremely loyal to the UNSC and the teams she served under and led at some points. Though loyal, Gordon rarely conveys emotion or just regular team banter. Because of this, many have said that "Gordon is a true spartan" talking about her lack of showing emotion unlike her peers. However, early on in her career, Gordon did display emotion as she lost squad mates and friends she made. Though emotionless now, Gordon still is highly supportive of her peers and fellow spartans and acts like a big sister to all of them, being the oldest on Guardian. Due to Gordon's extensive military history, she has developed PTSD over the years but has remained in calm state despite being a spartan and having the entire weight of the world on her shoulders. Gabbie is also extremely calm and calculating due to her background as a sniper. Physical Appearance Gabbie has been identified by either her short or long brownish black hair and high cheekbones. She is known to have a sightly rugged face, but nothing to drastic. Gabbie was also known for her brown (left) and green (right) eyes, making her unique among her fellow Spartan-IV's. Gordon is also the average height for a spartan, standing just an inch above Greyson and two inches shorter and taller than Drake and Todd receptively. Gordon has been dubbed the fastest of Fireteam Guardian and perhaps one of the fastest humans alive, though no where near . Gordon also has very high stamina like most spartans and a drive to win, like the 's before her. Gordon has proven to be able to runoff miles without slowing down and is extremely versatile in combat, mostly hand-to-hand, being trained by Todd in the ways of Sangheili combat. Relationships Family Gabbie wasn't known for having the best relationship with her family due to their political careers. As a result, she was both very anti-social and resented all politicians within the UEG. Alexa Matthews Gabbie and Alexa were good friends prior and during the , often hanging out or playing sports with one another. The two also served on the same squad together and continued to work well with one another throughout the years. Fireteam Guardian David Greyson Gabbie and David were as close as he was to the rest of the squad, but still retained a solid relationship. The two placed trust and obedience into one another and together were able to become a more tight-nit group of spartans. Emily Todd Emily and Gabbie shared a very close sibling like bond as well. The two would often spend down time with one another either talking, training or enjoying one another's company. Gabbie also helped Emily through the death of her adoptive father, Thel. The two also proved to be great allies, reading each other's movements and actions before they are even conducted. Christopher Drake Chris and Gabbie did not interact that much on the battlefield. However, the two were known to play cards with each other during down time. They were so often seen together during Guardian's down time that both Greyson and Todd predicted they had entered a relationship. However, either had confirmed nor denied this. Gordon also didn't show her grief over the death of Chris to her teammates, rather breaking down on her own accords in her room. Cassy Arnold Cassy deems Gabbie as inferior to her and thus disapproves of her leadership position in the Battle of Earth. Therefore, Cassy constantly tried to kill Gordon during the Battle of Sydney as an act of revenge against her. Cassy also described her relationship with Gabbie as the same as Andrew and David's relationship. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 15 Hunters: 16 Watchers: 19 Knights: 57 Soldiers: 115 Crawlers: 167 Brutes: 207 Humans: 333 Elites: 1,586 Jackals: 1,592 Grunts: 3,209 Total Kills: 7,316 (2550-2564)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:BEN THE BESTverse